This application is a new application in the area of electricity generation, e.g. by using the technology described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0000581, filed on Jun. 4, 2003, the entire disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
In the area of electricity generation, a need exists for a system which uses the motion generated in a strong organized flow of a fluid material traveling in a helical pattern surrounding a spiraling flow of the same or different material to allow for low energy input conveying of the materials, while at the same time using that spiraling flow for cogeneration capabilities to provide electricity for storage or to operate the system receiving said materials.